candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Key
This page is about the keys that unlock Sugar Chests. For more on the sugar chests themselves, see the Sugar Chest page. A sugar key is an element that was introduced in the 49th episode, Boneyard Bonanza. It always occur in conjunction with a Sugar Chest. They start to appear since level 711 and will always appear along with sugar chests. Properties Sugar keys are key-shaped candies, which can be swapped, matched, and destroyed like regular candies. However, they cannot be combined with any special candies. Sugar keys come in different colours, like a normal candy. Sugar keys can also come out of dispensers, as in level 714. The keys come unlock chests that have one to five layers of locks: one lockhole, one crumbled biscuit, and then three layers of icing. Every time a sugar key is destroyed, a layer of lock on all of the chests is removed. When the last layer of a chest is removed, the chest is broken and the content in it is free. The chests can contain a candy or a blocker (which is sometimes above a jelly square) or an ingredient. If a combination converts sugar keys of target colour into special candies, all chests will lose one layer. If chocolate eats a key, a layer from all sugar chests will also disappear. After opening all chests, the remaining keys will act as follows: *On Flash version, they become normal candies after end of cascades. *On HTML5 version, they become normal candies after next match. **Before v1.70 they stayed and acted as normal candies. **Before another update they became normal candies immediately. During Sugar Crush: *On HTML5 version, any remaining key will disappear before counting remaining moves. If there are chests not opened, this will cause them to lose layers and may release the contents. **Newly-released keys will also join the sequence. *On Flash version, the remaining keys stay put. Trivia *Sugar Keys appeared in every single episode since their debut, until Siberian Sorbet. *There are sometimes more keys on the board than the maximum number of layers for a Sugar Chest. *Candy cannons spawning sugar keys can also spawn other elements from the same cannon, including mystery candies (as seen in level 2502). *There has never been a level with sugar chests but no sugar keys. *Level 3555 is the first level on which sugar keys are a colour that doesn't spawn. *In some levels, the only objective is to collect all sugar keys. Examples include level 1031 (where the ingredients are on ingredient exits in sugar chests, so unlocking all sugar chests will automatically bring them down) and level 3781 (where the 8 red candies and 8 yellow candies that are required for the order are in sugar chests and are automatically matched and collected as soon as the chests are unlocked). *Sugar keys have the tile map code 051. Gallery Candykey1.png|Sugar Key (blue) Candykey2.png|Sugar Key (green) Candykey3.png|Sugar Key (orange) Candykey4.png|Sugar Key (purple) Candykey5.png|Sugar Key (red) Candykey6.png|Sugar Key (yellow) Candy Crush Saga Level 976 (No booster, 3 Stars)|The sugar key becomes a regular candy at 0:21 after the sugar chests are opened at 0:20 Screenshot 2015-07-21-23-52-53.png|A green key stays after opening all chests (level 719, mobile before v1.70) Candykeycannon.png|Sugar key cannon Category:Secondary elements Category:Elements Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Elements introduced in 2014 Category:Non-spawning colour elements